Sara's Back!
by Forensic Girl554
Summary: The sequel to my story The letter. You don't have to read that story first just know that Gil wrote a letter to Sara asking her to get married, and now Sara's on the way back to Vegas. Anyway just a heads up I like reviews! Tons of GSR!
1. Surprise Surprise

Okay peoples so sorry for not writing in a while I've done lots of reading though anyway this is the sequel to The Letter and

**Okay peoples so sorry for not writing in a while I've done lots of reading though anyway this is the sequel to The Letter and you don't really have to read that story before you read this all you have to know is Gil wrote a letter to Sara asking her to marry him and now she's on the way back to Vegas. So ladies and gentlemen pleez relax and read, also pleez review b/c they make me smile ******

This is not beta so all of the mistakes are mine

I do not own CSI although people can dream can't they??

* * *

AT GRISSOM'S HOUSE

Gil Grissom was sitting on his couch starring at the ceiling. He didn't know what he was starring at but it must have been something because he sat in the same position for what seemed like hours.

AT THE LAB

Everyone on the team (minus Grissom) was sitting in the break room just getting ready to leave. Just then Brass spoke up,

"Hey guys you want to go over to Grissom's house and cheer him up because right now I think he needs some cheering up and also don't we kind of owe it to the guy to help him out? He's always helped us out whenever we needed it, right?" Through out the room mutters were heard all around. "Okay then people everyone pick a car and let's go!" And with that everyone got up and walked out of the break room, got into their cars and drove to Grissom's apartment.

BACK AT GRISSOM'S HOUSE

Grissom was still starring at the ceiling when he heard the doorbell ring, he thought it might be Sara so he ran up to the door and answered it… it was the team.

"Oh it's just you guys," Grissom said glumly

"Oh and you're not happy to see us?" Catherine said joking around

"No I'm not particularly thrilled to se you guys, why are you here?"

"Because we wanted to cheer you up," Nick said

"I'm happy,"

"Griss, we all know that you're not okay, you've been down since Sara left," Greg said

"Guys seriously I'm fine… Okay you know what guys I'm not okay, I'm not, I miss Sara deeply much more then you guys would ever know, do you know what it's like being separated from your wife?" Grissom didn't realize he said that until after he said that.

"Hold on wait there just one second, you guys are married, since when?" Catherine asked, while all the guys were still shocked.

"Well not officially but while she was gone I wrote her a letter and slid a ring in there so I'm not sure if she said yes or no,"

"She said yes," A strange voice came from the doorway, It was Sara. Sara came into the room and kissed Gil. It was such a powerful kiss and Gil was enjoying it very much because he had not kissed Sara for more then a year. All the guys were still freaked out from having Sara back but this feeling wore away and all the guys and Catherine went up to Sara and hugged her. "Excuse me, but could everyone in this room, do me a big favor and leave, please. Give me and my future husband some time alone"

"Ewww gross mental pictures," Nick said with a stiff laugh.

"Okay let's go give these love birds sometime together," Catherine said as everyone got up and left. Once everybody was gone Grissom said to Sara "So are you ready to be Mrs. Grissom?" "Definitely" Sara said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep with her head on her husband to be's chest.


	2. Visit To The Lab

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI

A/N: Okay everybody, this is the next chap to my story. So puh-leez read and review!!

This is not beta so all these mistakes are made by me myself and I.

* * *

The next morning Grissom woke up and felt a warm lock of hair across his chest, he smiled inwardly and told himself that he was the luckiest person in the world right now. Soon after he thought that it would be quite romantic to make breakfast in bed but then he decided against it, he didn't want to wake up his sleeping beauty. But this plan was screwed up when he saw Sara's eyes flutter open.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Gil said with a smile on his face

"Hey yourself," Sara paused for a second thinking of what she was going to say next "Gil I'm really, really sorry. I never wanted to leave you but I needed to lock all those ghosts I had as baggage and… and…"

"Hey Sara," Gil said is a soft whisper "I know why you had to leave; if I had been you I probably would had left along time ago."

"I know it wasn't the best way to leave you and my family, but I could stand to look you in the face and said I'm leaving, I don't think I would be that strong to be able to do that,"

"Sara, don't look at what you have done look at what you're doing now, you came back, do you know how happy I was when you came through that door and kissed me?"

"Ya, I was feeling the same thing," Sara said

"Okay now that that's settled I have another question for you and I'm going to support you whatever decision you make,"

"Okay," feeling nervous about what Gil was going to ask her.

"Don't worry it's nothing bad," Sara nodded "Do you want to come back to the lab?"

"You know what Gilbert, I've thought of this a lot and I would like to come back to the lab,"

"Are you sure I mean through out all the stuff you've been through you still want to go back?"

"Yes, if I don't Natalie wins," She looked over at Grissom; he had a unconvinced look on his face. "Griss…you know your not going to change my mind," Sara said.

"Yes, I know that you and your stubbornness,"

"Hey, not nice!" she responded slapping him lightly n the arm.

"Okay enough of this bickering when do you want to go to the lab? And visit Ecklie."

"Uhh… I don't know as soon as possible I guess,"

"Okay let me phone him and see when you can get an interview,"

"Thanks Gil," Then Grissom picked up his phone and called Ecklie's number.

"Hello this is Conrad Ecklie head of the day shift CSI in Las Vegas Clark County what can I do for you?"

"WOW Ecklie nice intro I should do something like that, anyway Conrad you know how night shift has been short handed lately?"

"Yes Gil I know this,"

"Well I have a person that I think would be able to work on the night shift, and you don't have to worry about training her because she's a level 3 CSI already,"

"Okay Gil you've got me convinced I have an open spot this afternoon at 3 o'clock would that be okay?"

"That's great, thank you so much we'll be there at three, okay bye,"

"Bye," Gil hung up the phone, turned to Sara.

Sara said "Is there a reason that you left out my name?"

"Oh I just wanted him to be surprised," Gil said with a sly smile. Sara smiled back her famous smile.

Gil whispered into her ear "Oh god how I miss that smile,"

"Well you'll just have to wait to see more of that because it's already 12 and I still have to shower eat get dressed and go there and I haven't even started!" Sara said

"Would you like some company in the shower?" Gil asked

"Most definitely," Sara said as she and her husband to be stepped into the shower. Later when they got out and got dressed they were almost ready to go. Grissom wore just a nice shirt and dress pants (only Sara secretly wanted no pants) and Sara was in a grey pantsuit with a light blue blouse underneath it.

"Okay you ready to go?" Gil asked Sara

"Well we might as well get it over with soon," Sara said with a sigh. 15 minutes later they were arriving at the lab. Sara and Gil stepped out of the car. They both walked inside. They were fist greeted by Judy.

"Mr. Grissom nice to see you again," Judy said "Oh my goodness Sara come here" she said as she pulled Sara into a hug "I'm so glad you're back!"

"Thanks Judy, It's good to be back,"

"You need anything give me a heads up,"

"Okay thanks," Sara replied. They quickly walked to Ecklie's office thankfully not being seen by anyone. Grissom entered Conrad's first.  
"Oh Gil come in, and who have you brought me,"

"Thank you Conrad for letting us have this meeting, come in dear," And in stepped Sara Sidle. Ecklie was in complete shock "Oh Gil you brought me Sidle, okay come in and sit down," When they were both seated he continued "Okay Sidle I'm going to give you your job back, I know what It's like, you just have to clear your head from death once in a while which is fine, now you probably want to work on grave right?" She nodded her head "Right so how about Catherine does Sara's evaluations so you can still work together does that sound fair," They both nodded "Okay when do you want to start?"

"Anytime is fine," responded Sara

"Okay you want to start tonight?"

"Sure," Sara and Grissom got up

"Thank you Ecklie," Sara said

"Well I'm not always a hard ass,"

"I'll see you later then," Sara said

"Yes you will, bye Sidle," Ecklie said

"Umm... Ecklie?"

"Yes,"

"It's soon to be Grissom," and with that they walked out of the lab leaving a stunned Ecklie in their wake.


	3. A Tough Case

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI but that would be totally sweet if I did!

Hello peoples, this is the third chapter of my story so pleez read and review!

Also this is not beta'd so all of the mistakes are mine

This chap has a bit of a twist pleez review and tell me how you would like the outcome to end up!

* * *

The next day after dinner Sara and Grissom were on there way to the lab.

"So sweetie, how do you feel about your first day back at the lab?" Gil asked

"Umm… well it feels good but…Oh look we're here let's go," Sara practically jumped out of the car and started walking toward the building. Grissom wondered why that was her response, but he followed after her like a drooling puppy anyway. When they reached the break room they were greeted by the team. Everyone sat down and got comfortable as Gil read the assignments out "Okay guys we got one case a seven year old child murdered found in his room by his parents, their pretty shaken up, so be careful about what you say around them," Grissom paused to think "Okay guys let's get working crime scene's don't process themselves," With that everyone quietly got up and left. There were no jokes told that evening as they left for the crime scene.

AT THE CRIME SCENE

"Okay guys," Grissom said "Catherine you and Sara try talking to the parents and see what you can get, but remember there daughter has just died so be nice on them will ya?" Just then Grissom glanced and Sara then smirked. "Hey, why are you looking at me?" Sara said.

"Okay Sara lets go before you to decide not to get married," Catherine said while practically dragging Sara towards the parents.

"Okay as for you guys, Greg and Warrick take the perimeter, and Nick and I are going inside with the body, everyone got that?" Nods were seen all around "Okay guys get busy!" As soon as he said that everyone rushed to start.

Outside Catherine was talking to the mother while Sara was talking to the father.

"So Mr. Smart where were you last night?" Sara asked

"What you think I did this?" James Smart asked

"No we just have to take everything into consideration, like where you were yesterday?"

"Oh I'll tell you," James said with a smug smile

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Back inside Nick was talking to Super Dave "Hey David when was TOD?"

"Around yesterday and 7 o'clock at night so about 24 hours,"

"Thanks David," Gil said only half listening to the conversation he was looking out the window and saw that Sara was having some trouble with Mr. Smart. Nick saw Grissom look out the window and wondered what he was looking at. Just then James pulled a gun out and pointed it at Sara's skull. She immediately froze, at that moment all police officers at the scene were all around James and Sara.

_Sara's POV_

_OMG He's got a gun to my face!!! Okay Sara calm down it's okay Brass has got the situation under control, Oh who am I kidding I don't think I'm going to get out of this. AHHHH!!!!_

"Please don't hurt me please, please what did I do to you, please just let me go!" Sara begged while crying. By now the whole grave shift team and all the police officers were there with their guns pointed.

"Oh God please don't hurt her please," Grissom pleaded in a whisper though everyone on the grave team heard him

_Sara's POV_

_OMG I'm really not going to make it out of this!!! He's going to kill me and I won't be able to get married to Gil and have kids and start a life, no I'll just be another body of Doc's table!_

Ha! Bet u weren't expecting that! Anyway tell me should I have a major character death(which would make the story interesting) OR Have her live(Which would be way easier 2 write about) lol! Pleez review

P.S James Smart is my parents friend's son who when we were 2 we each had a stuffed animal bear and he stole mine!!! Then he gave it back but I still hold a grudge!!! Like I will if u don't review :)

So pleez do!

Only 3 more days till the next eppy!!!


	4. Safe At Home

Hello peoples, this is the forth chapter of my story so pleez read and review

Hello peoples, this is the forth chapter of my story so pleez read and review!

Also this is not beta so all of the mistakes are mine

Thanx to all the peoples who reviewed it makes me smile 

_Sara's POV_

_OMG I'm really not going to make it out of this!!! He's going to kill me and I won't be able to get married to Gil and have kids and start a life, no I'll just be another body of Doc's table!_

"Please Mr. Smart please just let her go," Brass said. By now Sara was crying like crazy it felt like every little water drop that her body was making she was crying. She had never cried like this before in her life, not even when her mother killed her father.

"Please let me go," she was begging "what did I do to you?" These words hit his heart not sure what to do he slowly lowered the gun. Brass came closer and pulled the gun out of James' hand. He let Sara go and she went running to Gil. When she got to him she jumped into his hands holding on to him for dear life. The team and paramedics swarmed her she begun to grow faint and then it all went black.

"Sir, Sir you have to let go," the paramedic said "we have to take her to the emergency room," Gil nodded and got into the ambulance.

When they arrived at the hospital Gil was force to wait in the waiting room. Eventually he heard the door open, he looked over it was the team. Catherine sat beside Grissom and Brass sat on the other side of him both comforting him. An hour later the doctor came through the doors.

"Are you here for Ms. Sidle?" The doctor asked.

"Yes," the team said together

"Okay well Ms. Sidle has gone through extreme stress and has to be kept under observation,"

"Can we see her?" Gil asked

"Yes but only three at a time we don't want her to get stressed again,"

"Okay thank you doctor," Catherine said as the doctor left.

"Okay Gil you go in first and the team will follow right guys," the team nodded they knew they had to give the couple some time to talk.

Inside the room Sara was sitting up in the bed.

"Gil," were the first words that came out of Sara's mouth

"Hey Sara, you okay?"

"Okay that was a really stupid question but in some ways I'm glad it happened,"

"Sara you realized you almost died right?"

"Really?" She paused then continued "yes Gil of course know that I was almost shot, it made me think that I really want to start my life before it's all over," Sara said

"Well I'd be happy to start our life together right now," Gil said but it wasn't long until he was pulled into a kiss. When they finally broke apart they heard someone at the door cough. They turned around and realized that the gang was standing there.

"Guys do you know what it means by privacy?" Grissom said while Sara just blushed.

"Oh well we can come back another time if…" Nick said but then Sara pulled him into a hug and said "Thank you so much for being there for me,"

"Hey, it wasn't your day, when it's your day it's your day, that's what a very smart woman once told me," Nick said with a smile.

"Hey Nick who's this woman your talking about?" Catherine asked

"Well she's in this room and she just got engaged to boss man." Nick said as he knew what she was going to ask.

"When did you say this?"

"I said it when we found Nick," Sara paused "I thought it was appropriate,"

"As do I right know," Nick said "And if you ever need any company be sure to call me,"

"You can call me any time to," Greg said

"Same here," Catherine and Warrick said

"Thank you guys that means a lot," Sara said with a small smile. A second later the doctor came in.

"Okay Sara we just need you to sign these release forms and you're good to go!"

After Sara signed them Gil helped her up and everyone left. When Grissom and Sara got home Sara was tired so she and Gil got changed into there sweets and got into the bed. Gil said to Sara "Sara I'm so glad you're okay I'm not sure what I would do without you."

"Oh I think you'd do fine without me,"

"Sara," Gil said turning her face towards him "Don't ever think that I could ever live one day without you,"

"Thank you Gil, I needed that,"

"Anything for you my dear," and with that they both fell asleep thinking happy thoughts.


	5. Addicted To Grissom

Hello peoples, this is the forth chapter of my story so pleez read and review!

Also this is not beta so all of the mistakes are mine

Thanx to all the peoples who reviewed it makes me smile :)

* * *

_"Sara," Gil said turning her face towards him "Don't ever think that I could ever live one day without you,"_

_"Thank you Gil, I needed that,"_

_"Anything for you my dear," and with that they both fell asleep thinking happy thoughts. _

Soon after that Sara woke up from a nightmare. She saw that Gil was still sleeping peacefully so she decided to just let him sleep and handle her own problem by herself. She tried to get back to sleep but nothing she did worked she got up and walked around, started cleaning then went back in bed and started to count sheep. But when she got into bed she saw Gil wake up.

"Hey what are you doing up?" Sara asked

"I could ask you the same thing," Gil replied

"Oh I just got up to get a drink," Sara said lying through her teeth. Gil looked at her for a second then said "Sara I love you I know when something's bothering you so what is it?"

"Grissom I'm so sorry I had a nightmare please don't be mad at me," She said

"Sara why would I be mad at you?"

"Because when I was little my mother would always get mad at me when I had nightmares," Sara said quietly

"Oh Sara don't worry I would never do anything like that to you, would you like to talk about it?"

"Umm… no but if you could hold me I would feel a lot better," She said with a small smile.

"I can do that," Gil said as he moved closer to Sara and held her in his arms until they both fell asleep.

The next morning Sara woke up and apologized to Grissom over and over and Grissom kept telling her it was fine. On the way to work Sara turned on the radio the song had just started after the first few seconds she knew what the song was. "Hey Gil listen," As she turned the music up higher.

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

After the song ended Sara turned over to Grissom and said "this is the song I thought of when you were pushing me away. There's also a song that I listened to day in and day out when I left. It's also by the same artist." Grissom hadn't said anything up till now

"Hey Sara I am really sorry about all the pain a caused you and I'm glad you forgive me,"

"Well as a great man once said," Sara said "don't look at what you have done look at what you're doing now,"

"Thanks Sara," He said "Hey I didn't know I was that great,"  
"Of course you are why would I have said yes if you weren't absolutely fantastic," Sara smile her famous smile and then said "Gilbert Grissom I think I'm addicted to you,"

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" As Grissom and Sara both smirked there own special smile.

"No way in hell is that a bad thing," as Gil and Sara rode to the crime lab in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hey all my readers thanx 4 reading and hopefully reviewing crossing my fingers so just hit that little blue box and review pleez!!!

The song that I had in this chap was "Addicted" by Kelly Clarkson I luv Kelly! I'll probably have at least another song by her in my story. If anyone can look into which song I might put in this

story aka the sequel 2 Addicted there might be a prize 4 you so pleez review and make my day!!!

P.S I would totally recommened you listen to the song at the same time I think both songs discribe GSR to a tee :)

Amy


End file.
